Downhole operations often include the pumping of fluids for various purposes. Known systems for performing pumping operations, such as coiled tubing gas lifting for removing water, require a lot of surface equipment, such as coil spools and gas tanks. Further, known pumps often require high amounts of power which cannot be supplied via standard wireline cables. Special cables requiring additional surface equipment are therefore required, which makes such operations more complicated and expensive. A need therefore exists for a well downhole pumping assembly which may be deployed using standard mono- or multi-conductor wireline, requiring a minimum of surface equipment, planning and logistics.
Another problem encountered downhole is that not all casing components are capable of withstanding a pressure required to be able to expand annular barriers. Thus, there is a need for an alternative solution. Furthermore, when having annular barriers, it would be beneficial if the annular barriers could be expanded one at a time.